worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
SeaQuest
Background The seaQuest was the brain child of Nathan Bridger, who designed the boat in the early 21st century. Upon its completion, seaQuest was the largest submarine and deep submergence vehicle ever constructed, measuring 307.1 metres (1,008 ft) from stem to stern with a crew of 88 military and 124 science personnel. The ship can travel at speeds up to 160 knots (300 km/h; 180 mph) and is propelled by twin fusion reactors. The seaQuest is coated in a genetically engineered bio-skin that remains inert against most marine bacteria and organisms, and the ship has a crush depth of more than 9 km of water. The ship is equipped with a complement of standard torpedoes, as well as nuclear tipped SLBMs, intercepts, sea-to-air missiles, and state-of-the art laser banks, as well as a specialized "grapnel torpedo" a target and allow the seaQuest to tow or retract. The ship is also equipped with a series of WSKRS (pronounced "whiskers"; Wireless Sea Knowledge Retrieval Satellites): small sensor probes that are remotely controlled by the ship's sensor chie Model Type - SeaQuest DSV 4600 Class - Super Advanced Submersible Crew - 232 SDC By Location Main Hull - 80 000 Aqua Jets - 5 000 each Airlocks - 1 000 each Large Airlocks - 4 000 each Sensor Antennas - 300 each Hull per 40ft - 1 200 AR - 18 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds Note - Hull Damage regenrates at a rate of 1d4x10 SDC per minute Speed Speed - 300kph (160 knots) Range - Can operate for up to 1 year on dry stores etc. Powerplant can operate upto 25 years before needin refurbishment. Can dive as deep as 9km. Statistics Height - 18m Length - 307m Width - 30m Weight - 31 700 tons Cargo - Dry stores and combat consumables equalling 10's of tons. Also carries 3 sub fighters as well as sea launches Power System - Twin Fusion Reactor using Tritium extracted from sea water. Aqua return jets are used to propel the craft on and through the water Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Torperdo Launchers (12) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - E-Plasma Torpedoes - 75km, Plasma Torpedoes - 50km, EMP Torpedoes - 45km Damage - E-Plasma Torpedoes - 6d6x100, Plasma Torpedoes - 4d6x100, EMP Torpedoes - KNocks out al electronics ont eh target vessel. Rate Of Fire - One at a time per launcher per melee Payload - 120 torpedoes per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Lasers (6) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 20km Damage - 1d4x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - SLBM Launcehrs (24) Primary Purpose - mass destruction Range - 3000km Damage - Conventional Warhead - 6d6x100 to a blast radius of 200ft, Nuclear Warhead - 2d6x10 000 to blast radius of 2000ft Rate Of Fire - 1 per launcher per minute Payload - 4 per launcher Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Intercept Launchers (8) Primary Purpose - anti-torpedo Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - one at a time per launcher per melee Payload - 100 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Anti-Ballistic Missile launchers (8) Primary Purpose - anti-missile/aircraft Range - 100km Damage - 4d4x100 Rate Of Fire - one at a time eual to gunners attacks Payload - 24 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Flash Warhead launchers (8) Primary Purpose - anti-missile Range - 50km Damage - 75% chance to cause heat guided missiles to go off course Rate Of Fire - one at a time eual to gunners attacks Payload - 24 per launcher Bonuses - NA Bonuses and penalties Cannot dodge attacks from fighters or mini subs +2 dodge versus other ships +2 strike ranged Systems of Note Radar - 1000km range when surfaced Sonar - 250km range ECM/ECCM systems - -25% to opposing Sensor Operator skill rolls Various optic systems (thermal, infa red, etc) Communications - 500km range while submerged, 2000km while on surface Bio-Engineered Coating - completely inert against (most) marine bacteria and organisms with a crush depth of more than 9 km of water. Grapnel torpedo - when fired, impacts a target and allows the seaQuest to tow or retract the target to the vessel. WSKRS (pronounced "whiskers"; Wireless Sea Knowledge Retrieval Satellites): small sensor probes that were remotely controlled by the ship's sensor chief. The WSKRS, codenamed "Mother", "Junior", and "Loner", served as the "eyes and ears of seaQuest" and could relay telemetry data back to the ship miles (kilometers) away. In a pinch, the WSKRS could also be used as an emergency power supply and could be reconfigured for communication purposes. A special "Hyper-Reality Probe" was also part of the seaQuest's arsenal which allowed the operator to manually control the probe and conduct delicate repair operations or investigate various anomalies. The ship's communications buoy could also be detached to enable contact with surface bound vessels. Dead Man's Codes - in the event that the ship's crew was incapacitated or dead, the codes could be used to bring the ship to any location on the globe by remote. The helm control has the final authority over the boat's course (Episode: "And Everything Nice"). The UEO Secretary General kept one set of the codes while another set was flash-fed into the computer banks and scrambled at random intervals. References Used Wikipedia